Sunday
by WhenTheWorldComesDown
Summary: Just tiva smut.


**A/N: Little one-shot. First attempt at smut. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: All I own is a dirty mind - not the characters or the show but it is my birthday in a couple of months so fingers crossed :)**

Ziva rolled over and looked at the alarm clock - 06:13am. She groaned - once she was awake, sleep wouldn't return to her and it was far too early to get up on a Sunday. She rolled back and looked at the man next to her. Tony looked so cute when he was sleeping, peaceful and content.

"Staring at people when they are sleeping is a bit wierd Ziva."He muttered.

Ziva laughed,"Well your cute when you're sleeping"

"Only when i'm sleeping?"Tony asked, pouting.

"Maybe." Ziva smiled at him and kissed him.

Ziva moaned as Tony sucked on her lower lip. He smiled and allowed his lips to travel further down her body, past her jaw sucking her collar bone and nibbling on her earlobe.

"Tony. You are insatiable."

Tony responded by taking one of her hardend nipples in his mouth, biting gently. Ziva arched her back and moaned.

"You know that has to be the sexiest noise i've ever heard." Tony said between peppering kisses all over her neck.

"Then make me do it again." Ziva said flipping them over so she was on top. Tony laughed as she kissed from his lips down his neck and started sucking on the point where his neck meets his flipped her over and kissed her breasts, licking circles around her nipples. He traced one hand lower down her stomach, it barley making contact with her skin.

"You're a tease. You know that Tony?"

"Never bothered you before"He said with a laugh.

"Well it's bothering me now. I want you"

"Then why do you still have your panties on?" Tony said as he traced a finger along the edge of the red laced material, making her shiver. He pushed her legs apart as she let out a gasp of pleasure. Pulling them down with his teeth he blew cold air on to her hot pussy. Tony nestled his head further in between her legs feeling the heat radiating off of her. With his tongue, he traced her clit, and then he darted his tongue inbetween her folds, recieving a loud, womanly moan.

"You make me feel so - oh fuck - selfish when you do that."she gasped.

He laughed, "What happened to - that is not hapening, i'm never going to do that?"

"You wore me down with all of the amazing things you can do with your tongue."she pleasantly sighed.

"Like this?"He enquired as his tongue circled her enterance.

"Yes." she said as she rolled them over so Tony was lying on his back. Smiling she kissed all the way down his body stopping when she got to his throbbing cock. She licked the precum off of the head as he moaned.

"You know you don't have to do this because you feel you have to. I don't want you to anything you don't want to."

"I wouldn't be down here if I didn't wan to be and you know that so shut up" she replied as she licked from the base to the head and back again. Swirling her tounge around the head just under the rim she squeals in surprise as Tony flips them over again.

"You need to let me finish what I was doing."

"You complaining about getting a blow job?"

"No. But you taste amazing." pouting when she laughed he said, "You can kill someone eighteen different ways with a paperclip and i'm not allowed to say something strange?"

She laughed and Tony nibbled her clit gently eliciting moans from her.

"Oh god Tony. I want you in me."

"Patience" Tony mumbled into her as he sucked her clit.

"No" Ziva said as she got on top of him and slid him inside her. Moaning as she rocked her hips back and forth. Tony moved his left hand up to knead her breast as his right went to stroke her clit. Ziva screamed as Tony lifted his hips, hitting her spot with every thrust. Tony sat up wraping Ziva's legs around his waist. Ziva moaned as Tony bowed his head to suck her right nipple. Putting her head on his shoulder, mumbling in hebrew and kissing his neck she screamed her release, her walls tightening causing Tony to follow her.

"Oh my god that was amazing." Ziva said, breathing heavily.

"Comparing me to God Ziva? I'm flattered."

"Well it was your nickname in college wasn't it? Sex God? McGee told me."

"Well dead probie walking was wrong - it was Sex Machine"

Ziva laughed, "Yes Tony, that is much better."

"McGee got 'mom' tattooed on his ass you know"

**A/N: First attempt at smut. Not sure if it is good or not. Please review to let me know. Thank-you BonEsFantastic. All of the words with more than five letters are probably hers.**


End file.
